Numi Numi Nim
by earanemith
Summary: sort of Sequel to my story "Scare". Read how Ziva got her baby girl Samara


**This short one shot is dedicated to Alidiabin. Who would love to know how Ziva got her child Samara in my story **_**Scare**_**. So for you. O and I have used Dutch for the language that Ziva does not understand because it was the most ease, and I know I didn't make mistakes in it (I hope), there is also something in Hebrew, the translation below**

**

* * *

**

It had been a few years since she had met him. just another officer, although something was different about him. He did not treat her as the girl, as the daughter of Eli. He just treated her as Ziva.

They became team mates, undercover team mates, as a married couple.

* * *

The wedding was fake, the rings were fake, there names were fake the only thing that wasn't fake was there inner self. They had to infiltrate in a sociaty to find the murderer of the woman and children of mossad officers. Day by Day went by they had very little to do than talk while watching the street. They got to know eachother, and when the days past they fell in love with eachother.

At the day there mission endded they knew for sure, but was it in time

* * *

It was morning and Ziva lay close to Daniel, he was still asleep she knew for sure listening to his steady rhythm. She stood up carfull not to wake him and put her cloths on. She had to buy grosiry's, she walked out the door so no one would see her. Only a few man did. Just the man they were supose to watch, she had checked the video's but that showed them still in the house.

When Ziva walked around the corner of the street she was hit on the head and her world became dark. She woke with the taste of blood in her mouth she was bind to a pole in the middle of a dusty room. She tried to free herself but had no succes.

In the mean while Daniel had woken up only to find Ziva was not there. Her wallet and keys were gone, and a note lay where they should be. "_I'll be right back. I have to tell you something_" he figured she would be back soon. He went to check on the video when he got the shock of his life. The video did not show the house they were watching. It now had a dusty room with a woman in it.

"Ziva" he whispered. Emidiatly he informed mossad that Ziva was captured and trached the video. It had to be in the house. Fully armed he went in, not wanting to risk Ziva's life by waiting for backup that may not even come.

* * *

There came a man in the room, he spoke to her in a language she did not understand. She could see that he was Israelie but did not speak as one.

"_What do you want_" she asked him.

He laughed at her face and hit her.

"jij bent net als alle andere uitschot. Jij bent een van de redenen dat die monsters zich voort planten. Jij net als alle andere schenkt leven aan de nieuwe generatie monsters. Daar voor zul je boeten" _you are just like every other thrash. You are one of the reasons those monsters can grew in number. You just like the others gives live to the new generation monsters, there for you will pay._

Please, safe me from them She thought. Why she was beaten over and over again. He took a knife, and put it on her shoulder.

Right at that moment shots were heard. Men yelling at each other.

The man did not think for a second longer. He put the knife on her throath and put pressure on it. Just as he was about to pull the knife to the other end of her neck a shot very close was heard. And he fell down next to her.

Ziva looked up, in the eyes of Daniel. He was beaten, bloody, and had several wounds on his arms and legs. He walked to her, tears escaped from her eyes. Daniel untied her, he did look so bad. When she stood up and they want to walk away he fell. In to her arms. She lowered the two of them, she noticed he had something in his hand, that was not what she should worry now.

Ziva could feel that the life was escaping from him, she had not only her own blood on her but also his, a lot of his.

"please don't do this to me. They will come, they will safe us"

He shook his head "you-know just as I…that they won't come"

"Shhh. Hold on" Ziva said while she put pressure on his wounds. "I can't loose you. I can't do this alone"

"Ziva I love you" He said, tears were now falling from her eyes and she did not try to stop them.

"I love you to, Daniel"

"goodbye"

"No, please don't go" Ziva begged him "I can't, loose you. You have to hold on for me. For this"

She put a his hand on her lower stomach, a small smile came on his face. His other hand he moved to her face, and swept away a tear. Leaving a bloody mark,

"I will always stay with you" he said with his last breath.

His body went limb, and his eyes lost all there life. Ziva hold him tight. She could not let him go, she sat there till it was dark, the moon shined in to the room where they were. And lit up his face. She softly placed a hand on his face, and stroke his cheek with her thumb. Softly she began to sing

"_Numi numi yaldati, numi numi nim_

_Numi numi chemdati, numi numi nim_

_Abba halach la-avodah_

_Halach halach Abba._

_Yashuv im tset ha-levana_

_Yavi lach matana_"

She sang it a few times, while the tears fell on his face. She looked in his hand he had his star of David in it, like he knew his life would end. She took it from his hand. She put his around her neck, without thinking she opened hers. She had gotten it when she was ten. Ziva placed both of his hands on his body, with her star of David between them. She closed his eyes, and placed his head softly on the ground. With a last look at his body she left.

There was only one woman on the streets, blood covered her cloths, tears on her cheeks, a burning house behind her.

When she had gotten to Eli he only had looked down at her and had given her a new mission. She had to go to America, to get Ari back.

* * *

**translation**

_Sleep, my little girl, sleep_

_Sleep, my darling one, sleep_

_Daddy has gone off to work_

_To work, to work he's gone_

_He'll be back when the moon rises_

_With a gift for his little one_

_By __Tanja Solnik_


End file.
